


Swung A Few Things

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fargo is safe, Jack asks Nathan what he meant when he said he had swung a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swung A Few Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gguy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gguy).



> Tag to Season 2.02 _Try, Try Again_ Meets: prompt: virginfic
> 
> Written for **gguy** as a small thank you!

"I am not a virgin. I have a daughter, as you well know."

"Never said you were a virgin with _women_." Nathan stressed the final word but it only seemed to confuse Jack even more.

"Then what are you implying?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, hoping to see some enlightenment flare in Jack's blue eyes. _There it is_ , he thought when those eyes widened dramatically.

"Men! You want to know if I'm a... a... if I've had... with another guy?"

"Eloquent as always, Carter."

Jack spluttered something under his breath, the heat of embarrassment rising in his face. Nathan really shouldn't consider that look endearing, or a turn on, but there was something about Jack Carter looking all flustered and mildly belligerent that always stirred something deep inside him.

 _Wait for it_ , he thought.

Jack blinked hard. "Wait. That means... You mean you have..." He made some kind of lewd gesture. "With another guy?"

"Threesome actually." He paused to let that sink in. "With Allison."

"With...?" Carter looked momentarily stunned and then perturbed. "Wait. You're not suggesting-."

"Hell, no." Carter visibly slumped in relief only to tense when Nathan added, "Just you."

"I... don't know what to say to that."

"I'll take any affirmative."

"Affirm-?"

"That means yes."

Confusion turned to annoyance. "I know what that means, and the answer is no. Hell no," he added, repeating Nathan's vehement response from moments earlier.

"Okay." Nathan shrugged and walked away.

"Wait. That's it?" Nathan stopped, raising both eyebrows as he looked back at Carter. "You're not going to convince me otherwise. Taunt or belittle me?"

"You said no. In fact you said, Hell no. I do know where to draw the line on some things."

"And what if I don't really mean no?"

Nathan frowned. "Do you?"

Carter looked edgy. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know."

"Let me know when you decide." He turned to walk away again.

"Why not with Allison and me?" Carter blurted out.

Nathan stared at him hard. When he had first hinted at being bisexual it was just a throwaway comment to irritate Carter. Yet, over this past year he had entertained a few thoughts of having Jack in his bed and at his mercy. After all, Jack was a good looking guy with a great body, but Allison had always come between them. 

Continuing their rivalry over Allison seemed pointless now. He could seen no reason to stay in Eureka after they fired him, especially as Allison had taken over his former position as head of Global Dynamics. Not that he begrudged her the promotion as she was a smart and amazing woman, but it changed their dynamic back to how it was in their married years, and he knew how that had ended, in bitterness and divorce.

After they saved Fargo he never expected Carter to ask him a second time what he meant when he said he had _swung a few things_. He certainly hadn't intended to imply he wanted a threesome with Allison. For a moment he wondered how to answer Jack's question without annoying Jack further but finally decided to stick with the truth.

"Because I don't want to see you with Allison." He carried on before Carter could interrupt. "I want you all to myself."

His words defused any annoyance, leaving Carter confused.

"Just me?"

"Just you."

He watched as Carter scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck, recognizing the subconscious ' _buying time to think_ ' gesture.

"I... I've never..."

Nathan smiled. They had come full circle but this time at least Jack was admitting he was a virgin with men.

"Then let me show you," Nathan replied gently, holding his breath as Jack entertained the idea, and smiling when he caught the tiniest nod of agreement.

Starting something with Jack could change everything, and though he had dozens of tempting offers already from various companies around the world, he felt an overwhelming desire to give this fledgling relationship a chance. He had a strong feeling it would be worth it.

END  
 


End file.
